Vehicle door assemblies include a window regulator that is used to raise and lower a window. The window regulator is attached to and supported by a structure of the door assembly. The window regulator may include one or more guides, with each of the guides supporting a carrier to support the window. The carrier is moveable relative to its respective guide to raise and lower the window. The window regulator and the structure of the door must cooperate to prevent the window from rotating forward and/or rearward while being raised and/or lowered. Forward and/or rearward vertical edges of the window may move within and be supported by guide channels in the structure of the door assembly to prevent the window from rotating forward and/or rearward.